With the ever increasing use of batteries, consumers desire better performance in terms of speed of charging and discharging, as well as charge capacity from their batteries.
Carbon nanotubes (and other nanosized objects) are becoming more popular in manufacturing as supply increases. However, methods for coating carbon nanotubes have been limited to traditional coating techniques, which lead to non-uniform coating characteristics, especially when the carbon nanotubes are networked prior to coating.